Thunder Of The Apocalypse
by Tytheslyguy
Summary: What if natsu was found by a diferent dragon who was the mate of a self proclamed king of dragons
1. r

**So this story is a natsu x ultear story with a smarter and darker natsu so here we go**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Deep within the woods of Fiore a pink haired child of about the age of two or three was crying attracting the attention of a slender dragon with yellow scales that had a strange red markings etched there way around her body

Once she saw the child she was just going to ignore it but she saw something in this child a power of sorts untamable and free while also tamed and professional as if this kids spirit was the sky itself untamable and all powerful

'hmm should I raise him and train him in the ways of thunder' as the dragon pondered the idea she remembered a very temperamental dragon she had to Meet and thought with a small smirk what he would think if she brought home a child

So of Course we find a smirking yellow dragon standing in the entrance of a massive cave looking at a still sleeping black dragon with blue marks

Oh and was she going to prank the king of dragons, so slowly she got right in his ear and in her nest sexy dragon voice she said

" **oh great king you should awake and see you most handsome prince** " taking a few steps back to watch Acnologia's brain comprehend what she just said

After acno smirked for a moment knowing his mate was he soon jumped smacking his head on the roof of the cave looking frantically around only to see his mate having a very good laugh at the situation

" **that's not funny you almost gave me a heart attack Electra** "

At this the empress of thunder just smirked " **oh I wasn't kidding look** "

as she gestured to a small baby covered in a blue blanket

" **No** "

" **no what** "

" **we are not keeping him** "

" **why not I want to train a slayer and besides this could be very good practice for the real deal** " if acnologia was in human form he would be so red igneel would be jealous

" **fine but no son of mine will be a simple dragon slayer** "

 **In the forest of Fiore**

A black haired man was looking very confused because every calculation told him his little brother would appear in this spot 400 years from that date

Seven years later

We now come upon a very angry natsu

" what come on I destroyed half the mountain like you said and now you have to train me to use your magic as well"

" **natsu my magic will make you a target if you ever got to the human world** "

"I don't care I want to be like you dad"

" **fine but unlike your mother I'm going to run you into the ground training you to use my magic"**

"yeah now I'm going to be the most badass slayer of all time"

 **Four years later**

On a very distant island a man with black hair and old white robes was crying he had looked everywhere for his little brother and could only think of one way to find him read his book

A leather book with the letters E.N.D carved into it was suddenly in his hands then he opened it making shire not to release any of the books magic

 _Lost but then found_

 _Soul of joy and happiness_

 _With the mother of thunder_

 _And the father of the apocalypse_

 _A legend in theory_

 _But a prince in waiting_

As he read this he thought for a second and then decided to check just in case reactivating part off the curse on acnologia he looked through his eyes

 **With acnologia**

He felt a strange tug again in his mind he was hoping it wasn't zeref but couldn't shake the feeling then he looked at his 'family and thought how lucky he was and then it happened his entire world went blue the curse he once thought gone was now taking hold again and all he could do was fall to his knees and cry

On the outside it was pure carnage his mate lay dead and his son in no condition to fight and coated in head to toe with blood most of it was his father's but that didn't change anything he was broken literally his ribs were cracked one of his legs were broken he was pretty sure his collarbone was also damaged in some way and that's just what he could feel but soon the pain took over and his world went black

When he awoke he was groggy and sore and when he decided to sit up his body refused so he just lay there waiting for someone come as he recounted the events of what happened and quickly realized his father's curse had returned and that he had most likely lost his father

Natsu didn't notice he was crying until a tall older looking man with an eye patched walked in and asked him why he was crying

"what isn't that what people were supposed to do when they lose the only family they have"

"Yes I suppose it is what one does cry when losing your family but could you please suppress your magic power I am one of the only ones that can enter and we would like for doctors to check you out

"Oh sorry This is just what I am usually at around m…my m..mo..mom" not wanting to remember that son of a bitch and almost breaking into tears from remembering his mom.

"Oh I see. Well boy I can't guarantee anything but join us, join grimoire heart and maybe you could find friends here" hades was thinking how powerful this kid was and if that was him at a normal power then how powerful was he truly

"hmm could you give me a day to think about it to be honest I was prepared to die a while ago and if you don't mind me asking how long was I out

"well boy you were out for about a week, I also want to know what happened between you and whatever it was because when we found you is was nothing but fire and smoke"

At that moment a beautiful girl walked in with two nurses and gestured for the nurses to check on him as the nurses checked him out the woman turned toward the master

"so is he going to join?"

"I don't know yet im going to give him a day to decide why don't you show him around one he is cleared by the doc."

" one more thing boy what magic do you use im just curious

"im a dragon slayer a thunder dragon slyer to be specific and stop calling me boy im Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"hmm ok well we will talk later see you both later"

 **A few hours later**

"and this is the bar this is were everyone usually hangs out and I think that's about it so any questions"

"yeah just two where can I buy some clothes and can I join." Ultear was shocker this she honestly was expecting this tomorrow but smirked having another powerful person her age (14) around wouldn't be that bad

"sure as she leaned over the counter she pulled you a metal stamp and asked where and what color"

He replied by pointing to his right shoulder and saying "red please"

"welcome to one of the strongest guild ever natsu grimoire heart"

"and i will take you shopping don't worry" as she said that they were both teleported into a small town

"Come on i don't want to be here all day"

As natsu looked around his eyes landed on ultear and giving his thousand jigawatt grin followed her officially starting a new chapter in his life


	2. Rolling thunder

So after a lot of support for this series, I'm going to keep it going so thank you for the reviews

Also just so you know this chapter may be fast-paced because I want to get to the good stuff

Another fun fact I don't own fairy tail RIP

It has been three days since Natsu has joined Grimoire heart and to be honest, he was loving it the people, the atmosphere it was all so exciting and today was going to be the day of his first mission

"Natsu you need to be ready your mission is easy to find the dark guild Eisenwald and take from them one of Zeref's demons. Make sure your involvement is unknown Eisenwald is one of the oracion seis guilds and we do not want to break the alliance are your orders understood."

"yes, master."

"Then go."

As those words were said Natsu stepped onto a grey pad and he was teleported to oshibana station and it looked like a disaster area smoke was coming out of the station and the sound of fighting could be heard.

As he approached he could see a man riding a sphere of wind as he laughed about his plan working and as Natsu was about to chase after him a kid with blonde hair and red looking eyes told a blue object to hit max speed and they screeched off, after the man.

"I swear this is going to be harder than it first seemed." letting out a sigh he let his red lightning crackle around him before disappearing in a flash of red

On a bridge

"Give me the flute shinigami."

"Hahaha you think a fly like you could stop me"

"I don't care what you think I'm going to take that flute and save gramps." lighting himself on fire after that was said

When he looked back up he expected to see a 'reaper' ready to fight but what he saw was him shaking in fear

Erigor pov.

'This kid has some nerve I give him that' he thought as he saw the kid set himself on fire but he nearly choked on his words as he saw red lightning form into a human, in a dark cloak behind the blonde pyro

'I thought they were just rumors' you see about two days ago rumors began to circulate in the underworld about the new member of grimoire hearts new elite and all that was known about him was his crimson lightning.

And then the next thing he knew his world went black

Normal pov.

As the flaming kid noticed he was distracted he took the opportunity and hit him right in the face making the 'reaper' fall to the ground unconscious

As he turned around to see what distracted the reaper he noticed nothing was there and could hear the sound of a car fast approaching.

After some stupid decisions that his friends made the dark mage stole their car and the flute making his way toward clover town.

As fairy tail arrived they saw their master talk down the man from playing the flute and the flute turn into a demon of wood

"You insolent humans can't do anything I will just take your souls myself"

As the massive demon said this the clouds rolled in and crackled with red lightning everyone there felt that something was off and could sense the change in static in the air

The demon didn't mind this much and was preparing to launch a beam of demonic energy at the wizard and as it was about to launch its roar until a flaming idiot punched him making the roar miss

"I'm not going to let some demon kill me or my friends"

And so began a battle between the mages of fairy tail and the demon of zeref

As the battle ensued the demon soon found out it could not use its 'lullaby' and then it became a war of attrition which a demon of Zeref would most definitely win

As the battle approached an hour still with no clear victor chosen the master of the fairy tale guild was about to jump in and end it but what he saw next would shake the very core of the magic world

"Halt"

And everyone stopped even the demon and as they all looked over to the voice it was a guy in a black cloak

Everyone except the demon was about to continue when the demon spoke first

"Y..you should not exist unless you're 'his' son"

"So you have heard of my after have you, have you seen him we need to have a little chat"

"W..wait you are telling me that monster has awoken and is around here"

Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to learn what 'awoken' meant he wanted answers

"Oh. And what would have happens when he awoke as you said"

"He would…"

And before he could finish a flaming first hit the back of his head

"Don't ignore us you evergreen tree"

"Zancrow shut your mouth" a short man yelled Natsu had figured that was the guild master considering the power that he held

While the master had to wonder who this kids dad was for even a demon to earn his respect

"Well sadly we can't go into detail of the subject so I'm going to be taking you with me"

"Like hell, I would follow the princ…"

He couldn't finish before red lightning crackling red lightning struck him and he heard the words

Thunder dragons, arcing fist

And he was reverted back to his normal form as a flute

The observers were stunned they spent an hour on that thing and almost did nothing to it and this kid hit it in one punch and killed it

The master was about to ask the boy something but when the boy turned around with the flute in hand he saw the grimoire heart emblem on its back before he turned to lightning and disappeared

At the grimoire heart ship

"Mission complete master"

As Natsu held out the flute to hand to him

As Natsu did that he heard a loud commotion outside the door

When he went to investigate it was a bunch of members of the guild calling ultear councilwoman

As he approached, he asked "what's all this"

"Well Natsu it's my new assignment 'infiltrate the council' and I did, I start Monday"

"Well I wish you the best of luck" but on the inside, he was kind of hurt because his only friend was going to be gone for a while at least I mean there was merely but she was like seven and ultear and he was 16 and he couldn't deny the constant tug his dragon side had toward her.

But before he could say anything else she parted with "I will keep in contact every other week

Two years later

Despite the long distance between him and ultear, they seemed to have a closer than a friend attitude

Towards one another

In other news shortly after ultear joined the council some people noticed scales around his forearm and face he soon told hades about dragonification and hades seemed excited and disturbed by the news that once the boy reached 18 he would start the excruciating process of becoming a dragon

But today's date was July 5 x784 two days before the process began and he was not happy about this at all he was ordered to go to Galuna island to undertake the process and that's where he was going

Once Natsu got there he realized why he was sent here, one it was nearly inhabited and, two if the 5 percent chance he did die held true he would have a pretty peaceful death as he lay on the beach waiting for the sun to set he watched a purple beam of light touch the night sky.

Yes, the lullaby story happened way earlier in the story. Like I said this chapter was going to be fast paste and this Galuna island ark is going to be three chapters so there is that

See you in the next one


	3. the beginning of the full moon

**the story is going by super fast and I'm changing that this chapter the galuna arc will be three chapters including this one** **As always hope you enjoy and I don't own fairy tail** **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Natsu lay on the beach letting the waves touch his feet and the world around him fade he remember his life and if it were to end here what regrets what were they one would be not telling ultear how he felt yeah they flirt with each other but he didn't think she knew how he felt.

His last thought of the night is of the girl of his dreams he let sleep take him.

 **Flashback/dream**

"Hey dad why are there no other dragons besides you and mom"

 **"W..well I used to be a very bad guy and hurt a lot of dragons"**

"You're not a bad guy now, are you?"

" **No son I'm not I guess you could say, someone, saved me from an unending nightmare,"** he said as he looked over to a sleeping thunder dragon

 **"You have trained enough today why don't you get some rest"**

As Natsu dozed off he awoke again this time on top of a mountain with a blood red sky and legions of demons at the foot of the mountain flanking on his left and right stood nine demons

"Master only one stand in our way, the king of fire Igneel"

"King of fire well let us see whos flames are hotter, I want you all to take care of acnologia with the army I will meet up with you after we see who the real king of fire is" lighting his hands on fire he jumped extending his demonic wings and landing in front of Igneel

"So Mighty Igneel they sent you to hold off my armies while the other five royals hold off acnologia."

" **Four actually the queen of thunder has yet to arrive"**

"you should have taken the deal when I offer it."

 **"Yes, I see that now but can I ask for a favor as a wilder of fire, not as an enemy or a dragon."**

"Sure I'll bite."

" **If the dragons lose and the demons can kill or permanently trap him, there is a mountain in a small kingdom of humans called Fiore that can only be seen by mystic being such as demons dragons and gods in that mountain is 100 dragon eggs sealed in time, I want you to unseal them and teach them of dragon culture and protect them."**

"Do your other dragons know of this."

 **"They know of the plan but not the location if I win I plan on telling them"**

"I see, can I also make a similar proposal."

 **"I don't see why not."**

"If zeref falls in this war there are ten books that hold me and the nine demon gates don't let them fall into the hands of humans with one of us they could raise armies and have complete control over us."

 **"Well do my ears deceive me or does the mighty E.N.D care for something."**

"Alright big guy let's get this over with."

 **"Yes as much as I respect you this is a war after all."**

And with those words said a battle that shook the earth to its very core began and for hours it was close until E.N.D hit igneel in the chest causing a massive gash with igneel laying on the ground breathing heavy the demon walked up to the mighty beast.

"You were worthy of your title king of fire."

 **"You as well lord of demons, it is an honor to fall by your hands."**

"No, the honor was mine and I will keep my promise and may the halls of Dova await you."

As he charged up an attack that would end him quickly and painlessly a roar in the distance made him smirk

"I will let you see acnologia fall, old king."

As igneel turned his head he saw acnologia tied to a mountain with endless thorns and two dragons preparing all of there magic into one final attack

 **"I'm glad I could see this thank you again."**

"No problem old friend."

As he began to charge the spell once again a voice that chills him to his core was heard

"Hello, brother."

 **End of dream**

As Natsu woke up he noticed that it was about midday and he was mostly covered in scales now and could smell blood so why not investigate.

After a while of following a scent, he found himself at a doughnut-shaped hole and on a distant hill he could hear yelling and what looked like a makeshift camp

 **Fairy tail pov**

Grey stormed out of the tent after getting a thrashing from Erza

"I swear sometimes she needs to get off her high horse"

"You're telling me, pall."

"Lexus what are you doing here."

"Well, gramps sent me to finish the mission after Erza came and got you."

"Great now we have three blondes on the island."

After he said that Erza and Lucy walked out of the tent

"Grey after some consideration I will allow you to stay but it will be under my advisement and you will not complain about the punishment the master gives you," said a very pushy redhead

"Well, the redhead has a heart."

"Oh hello, Lexus what are you doing here."

"Well, I'm staying with you guys until the mission is complete."

"Good now the mission will be complete in no time now where is Zancrow."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX** **for galuna complete Lexus is here for the fact of being a lightning slayer and Natsu being a thunder slayer I don't know how they are going to interact yet but as you could imagine it's going to end in a rivalry** **As always see you later**


End file.
